Tamovie1975
Tamovie1975 is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Tamovie1975 has loved elevators since 2009. At first, he opened his own account '''Aoumovie '''and upload few elevator video there. Then Tamovie1975's father opened his YouTube account in May 2010 but he moved new elevator video uploading in January 2013 by using his father's account. However, some of elevator videos are privatized due to his personal reasons. In October 2013 he filmed elevators in Chonburi, ThailandMitsubishi Traction Elevator (Central Plaza, Chonburi) and in late February 2014, he filmed elevators in Beijing, ChinaSchindler Traction Elevator (The Place, Beijing, China). After his filming in late August 2014, he didn't film elevators and he didn't upload his elevator videos because his parents don't have time to film elevators with him. He returned to film elevators in December 29, 2014OTIS Traction Elevator (Evergreen Place) - Filmed in December 29, 2014 . In June 26, 2015, Tamovie1975 publicized his some private videos in the past. In February 5, 2016, Tamovie1975 went to Japan to traveling and filming a few elevators there. Since April 2016, Tamovie1975 moved to Nonthaburi, Thailand. However, he might not active as before because his parents does not have time to film elevators with him. Later in November 2016, he planned to uploading elevator videos again after a long hiatus. In February 2018, he had temporary stopped filming elevators because his parents forced him to do so. Device used * Fujifilm Finepix 9000 (2009 - Late 2013) * iPad 4 (Late 2013 - March 2014, April 2015 - November 2016) * iPhone 5C (May 2014 - December 2014, July 2015 - present) Trivia *His old channel, Aoumovie, is the oldest elevator channel in Thailand which are currently has elevator videos. *Before March 2013, he never talked in his video. **From MBK Center Elevator onwards, he always talks in his videoOTIS Traction Elevator (MBK Center). **Later in November 2016, he tends to be talk less and more cautious. *Like NingSama, MelvinMan10 and Khup Elevators and Offtopic, his first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler 7000 elevators with Miconic 10 system.Schindler Miconic Elevator (Central Plaza CPN Tower) - Retake 2 *He is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film Schindler elevators with SchindlerID systemSchindler Miconic Elevator (Cyber World Tower) - Tower A and Schindler 2600 elevators with FI MXB FixturesSchindler Traction Elevator Optional E1 (IKEA at Mega Bangna) . * He is a fan of Mario games. * He tied with TleFlip to be an elevator filmer with the fourth most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand after NingSama, OakTheElevator Hunter and Jessy Elevators. His videos are in following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CW Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) * He is the second elevator filmer in Thailand to film elevators overseas. * He is also filmed elevators in Chonburi, Nonthaburi, Pathumthani, Samut Prakarn, Prachuap Khiri Khan and Beijing, China. * On November 19, 2016, he joined with NingSama and Oak TheElevator Hunter to film several elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the second "elevator trio" in Thailand. * On April 29, 2017 he joined with NingSama, Oak TheElevator Hunter and Jessy Elevators to film elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the first ever "elevator quad" in Thailand. Notes and References External Links * Tamovie1975's Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand